


Renaissance

by orphan_account



Category: Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Penn Jillette/Teller (Magician)
Kudos: 8





	Renaissance

"We're going to Minnesota."

"Ummm. Are we?" asked Teller incredulously.

"I got us a gig at the Minnesota Renaissance Festival, and it was a pain in the ass to get, so yes, we are," Penn answered firmly.

"When is the gig?"

"In August."

"Oh, okay, so just August?"

"From August until October."

There was a pause, and then Teller replied, "Penn, I can't, I have to be back to work in September."

"What the hell are you talking about, this IS work!"

"No, Penn, work is what pays my bills, and right now what pays my bills is teaching."

Penn struggled to contain his anger. "You... you asshole, this wasn't easy for me to swing, and I can't believe you're fucking TURNING DOWN work as a performer, I thought that was what you FUCKING WERE." He slammed the receiver down and turned away from the phone.

He wasn't sure why he was so angry. If Teller didn't come, it was no big deal and he would get paid more than if Teller shared the bill. He shouldn't be angry. Let Teller do what he felt was right.

But he couldn't help feeling angry and hurt. He couldn't help wanting Teller to come with him...

And suddenly the phone rang from behind him.

~

Penn sat and watched as Teller got all his props ready to do his show. Penn didn't have to do much to prepare; maybe eat a lozenge and that's it.

They both wore appropriately Renaissancey clothes: hand-stitched leather vests (Teller wore a billowy-sleeved shirt under his), tights, and boots.

Unwillingly, Penn's eyes were drawn to Teller's tights. Particularly to the backside of them. The tights didn't conceal much back there...

"Would you give me a hand?" Penn suddenly heard Teller's voice say, and he raised his eyes from the curve of Teller's ass.

"What do you need?"

"I need your help with Needles," said Teller, walking over to where Penn sat and grabbing one of their apples they used for their shows.

"Oh, okay, cool." Penn stood up. "So you need me to be the volunteer, right?"

"No, I want you to help me with the mechanics," said Teller. "Help me make the trick better, more deceptive."

"Um... well, I don't really know how the trick is done, so you'll have to show me that before I can help you make it better."

Teller looked at Penn in bewilderment. "You... you don't know how the trick is done?"

"Nope."

"But you've sat there and watched me practice it for weeks now..."

"Yeah, I was watching you. Not the trick."

Teller looked at Penn as though he suddenly wasn't sure who Penn was. His eyes then fell to the ground for a moment, and the slightest hint of a smile played across his features. He looked back up at Penn.

"Okay, let's show you how it's done then."

~

Teller stared as Penn began to undress in their motel room.

Penn was facing away from him so he didn't notice Teller's staring. A voice in Teller's head kept shouting _LOOK AWAY! YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO CATCH YOU STARING!_

Teller couldn't help it...

He'd always been attracted to men. It wasn't an easy thing to be, growing up in the fifties and sixties. He'd tried being straight, tried sleeping with a girl when he was in college. It did nothing for him.

Not like this... not like Penn taking off his clothes and revealing his powerful body. His long, thick cock. Teller's mouth watered.

Then he noticed that Penn's movements had ceased, and he pulled his eyes upward to find Penn staring back at him.

"Come here," Teller murmured, voice low and hungry.

Penn just stared back at him for a long while. He knew what would happen if he went over to Teller. He wasn't sure he wanted it to happen. He wasn't sure he _didn't_ want it to happen.

He debated his next move heatedly in his head... and then walked over to sit naked on the bed beside Teller.

Teller still wore all his clothes... Penn surveyed them, nervous and uncertain still, eyes hesitating over Teller's tights.

Then suddenly Teller stood up and Penn's eyes snapped back onto his.

"You're scared," said Teller softly, gazing into Penn's eyes. Penn swallowed hard.

"Yeah."

Teller pulled off his vest and his shirt, and he stood bare-chested and frizzy-headed before Penn. And he took off his belt and pulled down his tights, stepping out of them and his boots.

He sat naked on top of Penn, pushing Penn gently down onto the bed, straddling him. Penn's heart pounded wildly and he felt blood rushing down into his cock, which now pressed against the inviting curve of Teller's ass.

A smile blossomed on Teller's face. He shifted against Penn's body, rubbing Penn's stiffening cock with his ass, making both men groan. Teller's head tilted back, his eyes closed and he grinned up at the ceiling.

He looked back down at Penn, seeing the lust darkening Penn's eyes. "Do you have any lube," he asked, voice even hungrier now.

"No," said Penn, his voice almost a growl. "But I have some condoms with lube on them."

Teller got off the bed and walked over to Penn's bag, then searched through it until he found the condoms and brought them over to the bed, climbing back on top of Penn.

He took one of the condoms out of its package and smiled at it. "I've never put one of these on someone else before."

Penn grabbed his wrist, then grabbed the other wrist and flipped them over, laying between Teller's legs. Teller smiled wantonly up at him.

Penn took the condom out of Teller's hand and grinned. "Didn't think I'd be using these with _you_," he said with a laugh. Teller's smile faltered.

"Put it on and fuck me," Teller ordered him, his voice somewhat hollow.

Having rolled the condom on and lifted Teller's legs, Penn began to push inside of Teller. Teller gritted his teeth, hissing in pain as Penn's sheathed cock stretched him. Penn mercilessly continued to push forward.

Deep inside and burning hot, Penn began to move in and out of Teller. Teller half-groaned and half-cried as Penn thrust inside of him repeatedly. Penn groaned and cursed and gasped out Teller's name, pressing deeper.

His thrusts sped and both men called out each other's names with increasing desperation as their orgasms loomed nearer and nearer. The motel room bed cried out as well, the springs of the mattress screeching in agony as Penn went faster, harder.

Penn buried his face in Teller's neck and cried out with pleasure as he came. Teller was not long after him, biting his lip and whimpering as he came across Penn's chest.

Penn stayed there for a while, breathing hard, chest heaving, sweat dripping from him. Then he lifted his head up to look into Teller's eyes.

Teller looked up at him for a moment, eyes flicking between Penn's eyes and lips, and as Penn was leaning in towards Teller's mouth, Teller pushed Penn off of him, rising from the bed.

"Taking a shower," Teller muttered, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Penn stared at the closed door for a while. He wanted to go in there after Teller. He needed a shower too... they could share it.

But he knew Teller didn't want to. Didn't even want to kiss Penn after they'd fucked.

_He's disgusted by me. Turned on by me and disgusted by it. And now he's washing the shame off of him._

In the shower, Teller stood under the water, closed his eyes and let the water mix with his tears. He didn't know what they were for.

~

They had sex nightly, and daily they ignored one another unless they needed to talk about the show.

Teller tried to stop having sex with Penn. He couldn't do it... it felt too perfect to stop.

But he didn't know what this was to Penn. Was this just happening because Penn needed to fuck something and Teller happened to be there to fuck?

He saw Penn flirt with women at the festival. He saw the distaste on Penn's face when Penn looked at Teller's naked body.

He watched Penn sneak behind booths at the festival with the women he'd been hitting on.

He wanted so badly to stay away from Penn. And he wanted so badly to be closer to Penn.

He was on stage performing Needles. Penn was lurking behind the audience, watching silently.

Penn watched as Teller straightened the male volunteer's shirt, pretending to pluck a hair off of it and smiling deviously at the audience. Then Teller's eyes met Penn's. And Teller's hand, so deft and so devious, trailed lightly down the man's shirt, dancing over the man's muscled chest. It pulled itself away before it could make either the man or the rest of the audience uncomfortable... but not before it had ignited a spark of jealousy inside of Penn.

He sighed angrily and walked away. He had no idea why Teller was being like this. Teller kept pulling him closer and then pushing him away...

Penn gazed over at the chick who was running the mead stand. She looked up at him as she poured another cup of cheapshit beer and charged some poor fool five dollars for it, and she smiled at Penn.

At least she didn't make him feel like a worthless piece of shit after they fucked.

He got back to the motel late at night, and when he opened the door of his and Teller's motel room he was greeted with two cries of protest.

He flicked the light on and saw Teller in their bed with the male volunteer.

He stared for a while, not doing anything, not saying anything. Teller threw a pillow at his face. "Get the fuck out, Penn! Go fuck one of your medieval sluts."

Penn glared at Teller, blood boiling. The man on top of Teller shrunk back slightly, no doubt frightened by the size of Penn and the fury on his face. Penn looked down at the pillow Teller had thrown at him.

He grabbed the pillow off the floor, turned on his heel and stomped from the room, slamming the door so hard that the frame cracked.

He went outside to where their car was parked, unlocked the door and climbed into the backseat, laying his head down on the pillow and splaying his legs awkwardly across the interior of the car.

He closed his eyes and started to cry furious tears.

~

Ten years passed painfully by.

The years passing saw them become a traveling three-person act with their friend Weir, and then the eventual departure of Weir from their company. So many times both Penn and Teller had considered parting from one another as well, but both knew that they worked too well together professionally to part ways.

Both men also knew that wasn't the only reason they stuck together, but that was something neither of them wanted to acknowledge.

The year was now 1985. Penn and Teller were a famous Broadway act. A long way from the Minnesota Renaissance Festival.

They had just made their first appearance on the Letterman show, with Teller drawing handkerchiefs and bunnies out of a top hat before using said top hat to dump roaches all over Letterman's desk. Both Penn and Teller had never felt prouder of anything than they did of that moment.

They made their way out of the studio into New York City's snowy streets. Teller stood on the sidewalk for a moment, closing his eyes, breathing in deep and smiling.

"Well, seeya later man," came Penn's voice from beside him, and Teller turned to see Penn beginning to walk away from him in the direction of his apartment.

"Penn."

Penn stopped and turned back towards him. "Yeah?"

Teller smiled hopefully at him. "Wanna come over to my place for a while?"

Penn raised an eyebrow. And then silently he walked back over to Teller and both men set off for Teller's apartment.

Once inside the apartment Teller went into the kitchen to make them both some tea. As he was filling the kettle with water, he felt warm air on the back of his neck and felt the soft, slow press of Penn's lips against it.

Penn's arms wound around his waist, embracing him gently. Penn's lips raised themselves to Teller's ear and Penn whispered, "This feels good, doesn't it?"

Teller closed his eyes, tipping his head back slightly. Two answers to Penn's question battled in his mind. "Penn... how many times do I have to tell you..."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Penn angrily, pulling away from Teller and walking out of the kitchen. He sat despondently on Teller's couch. Looked in the direction of Teller's front door and contemplated walking out of it. He sighed and laid down on the couch, shutting his eyes.

He heard Teller walk out of the kitchen and stop in front of the couch. Felt Teller's eyes on him.

"You don't have to get upset," said Teller softly.

"Fuck you, don't tell me what I have to not do. You don't know shit about what I'm feeling. You don't even know what it is to feel anything."

Teller sat on the table next to the couch, facing Penn. "And what is it you're feeling, Penn? Tell me."

Penn only glared at him.

"That's what I thought," muttered Teller, standing up and walking back into the kitchen.

Penn got up from the couch and followed him into the kitchen. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The hatred on your face when you look at me..." Teller whispered, facing away from Penn, watching the kettle begin to heat up on the stove.

"Teller... you know I don't hate you..."

"_Don't_ fucking say it," hissed Teller.

Tears brimmed at the corners of Penn's eyes. He walked over to Teller and turned Teller around to face him. "I _love_ you," he whispered, voice thick with sadness. Now Teller glared at him instead.

"You don't love me, Penn. You love putting your dick in anyone and anything that'll allow it."

Penn looked down at the floor between them, tears streaming down his face. He just stood there for a moment, staring down, tears falling. Then he choked out, "Why won't you love me back?"

"Because I'm afraid to."

Penn looked up, startled. He hadn't been expecting Teller to answer his question. "Why are you afraid?"

Teller laughed miserably. "You're not gay, Penn. You like women. You think I don't know that? You think I don't _know_ what I am to you?"

"No," whispered Penn. "I think you _do_ know. Underneath all this bullshit, I think you do know."

Teller looked up at him for a moment, studying Penn's face intently. And then his eyes filled with tears and he began to cry.

Penn's hand came up and cupped the side of Teller's face, and he leaned down and captured Teller's lips in a kiss.

For several seconds Teller just stood there, crying into Penn's mouth softly. And then his fingers slid up into Penn's hair and he pulled Penn closer, kissing him deeply.

Penn's lips were the softest lips he had ever kissed. He started kissing them frantically, pushing his tongue deep into Penn's mouth and tasting him, moaning at the taste and Penn moaned right back.

Penn shoved him up against the counter, devouring Teller's taste, his cock straining at Teller's through their pants. Teller's lips finally broke away from Penn's and he moaned desperately up at the ceiling. Penn started ripping their clothes off.

Teller helped by pulling off their shirts and handing Penn a bottle of cooking oil. Penn laughed breathily. "What's this for?"

Teller slid his hand down the front of Penn's pants, squeezing Penn's erection. "What do you think?"

"I have condoms, you know."

"I know... I don't want you to use them," said Teller huskily, pulling Penn close again and sucking Penn's lower lip into his mouth before kissing him again. "I want to feel you inside me... just you." Penn groaned softly and kissed him, rocking forward into Teller's hand as it stroked him gently.

He took his pants off and Teller's as well, then started kissing down Teller's neck, down Teller's chest, pausing to suck his nipple and draw a whimper from Teller... down Teller's stomach, feeling Teller's fingers slide into his hair again...

Teller's vocabulary reduced itself to a series of profanities as Penn sucked Teller's cock into his mouth and began to move forward and back, letting Teller slide deeper and deeper. Teller had never been on the receiving end of one of these before; he fisted his hand in Penn's hair and bucked helplessly into Penn's mouth.

He was on the verge of coming when Penn drew himself up, lifting Teller's thighs and positioning his oil-slicked cock at Teller's entrance. Teller felt the tip begin to press inside of him and moaned, throwing his head back.

And Penn stopped. Teller tilted his head back down to look at Penn questioningly.

Penn leaned forward slowly, nuzzling Teller's nose with his, brushing Teller's lips with his softly, and then he pushed deep inside of Teller with a single stroke. Both men groaned low, pulling each other closer, and Penn began to thrust forward with a gentle rhythm as he kissed Teller passionately.

Eventually Penn's lips fell away from Teller's as his thrusts sped. Teller gripped the edge of the counter, wrapping his legs tightly around Penn, moaning Penn's name with each powerful thrust... and finally Teller's head fell back onto his shoulders, he cried out Penn's name and he felt his orgasm slam into him hard. Penn gasped against Teller's neck and came hard and copiously inside of him, flooding Teller with warmth.

Teller suddenly heard the tea kettle screaming next to them on the stove and he moved it off the burner, panting hard and laughing deliriously. Penn laughed shakily as well. He started to move away but Teller's legs tightened around him.

"No," Teller whispered, fingers sifting through Penn's dark hair. "Stay." Penn smiled the most beautiful smile Teller had ever seen, and they leaned into each other.

"You're right about me," Penn whispered, fresh tears running down his face. "I'm not gay... I'm bisexual. But bisexual people can fall in love too, you know?"

Teller kissed his tears away. "I know," he whispered. "I love you too."


End file.
